unsungheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules and Policies
These are the rules for the Unsung Heroes Roleplay forums! By registering with us at Unsung Heroes, you agree to follow the rules stated below. Not following the rules can result in punishment. If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to PM a staff member. Registering Your Account Generally, any user with a name that is not appropriate will be asked to change it. If the person keeps selecting inappropriate names, you may be banned or suspended. Gibberish, trademarks, partial or complete sentences, and chatspeak are all not allowed for a display name (sorry, you can't be hshdgd637). If it is not changed to a suitable name within a week after registering, a staff member will assign a name to that account. Respect and Tolerance "Be kind whenever possible. It is always possible." Being respectful is expected at all times. Show respect to your fellow roleplayers, regardless of their faction or affiliation. We are all here to enjoy ourselves, and being rude or disrespectful to another player is detrimental to our community environment. Also, do not harass other players, and please try to refrain from making crude comments or jokes that are derogatory to a particular gender, race, sexual orientation, or faith. If you have an issue with another member of the forums, please direct your concern towards a staff member. They will happily help you sort out the issue and come to a resolution both parties can be happy with. Please try to keep drama to a minimum and when it does occur, deal with it in a calm, mature fashion. Respect is a big deal here, and failure to comply can result in an account suspension or ban. We want to keep things fun and enjoyable for all of our members. One more important point: Absolutely no harassing our new members! Try to extend kindness towards our new people whenever possible. Try to remember that you were once a newbie too. Constructive criticism will come from staff members if we feel it necessary. Language “The difficulty of literature is not to write, but to write what you mean” As a roleplaying forum, we do expect our members to be able to maintain good grammar, punctuation and spelling. You don't need to be a writing genius, but avoid things like chat and leet speak (u instead of you, 3s for e's, or using lol, rofl, etc) in in-character threads. Please try to keep cursing to a minimum. As a character quirk, please refrain from excessive swearing on the boards. Also, in OOC threads, topics such as rape, suicide, racism and drug abuse should be kept off of the forums. Age and Maturity We expect that all members of the community display maturity and respect to their fellow players. The Unsung Heroes staff reserves the right to ban any player who does not comply with this very easy rule. Role-playing Do not clutter up in-character threads with out-of-character posts. If it is necessary to post OOC in an IC thread, use parenthesis to distinguish between the two. You must have an accepted profile before you may start roleplaying in IC threads. While you wait, you can visit the Compendium threads or just hang around in the Chatbox. Please do not pester Mods or Admins to check your profile. We work hard to be as quick as possible, and we are not ignoring you; we promise. Character deaths are unfortunate, but still happen. With regards to death, characters can only die in certain circumstances. I will use Lord of the Rings as an example. For example, if Gandalf is surrounded by Orcs which have been meta-gamed into position via. an unnotified ambush - he is NOT dead. However, if Gandalf walks into an ambush and is subjected to death, unless there is a way to escape, he dies. As this suggests, there will be huge character aiming towards the fellowship by the evil factions out of spite, therefore the Fellowship can only be killed under their own mistakes - in order to protect their significance towards the plotline and story, they are among the strongest of characters involved. Metagame-wise, very few people know of the Ring's location as well as the Fellowship, other than Sauron, Ringwraith's and Saruman. Abuse from knowledge out of character towards the Fellowship is punishable, being of only 9 men strong, they run almost unnoticed and will be played close to the Film/Movies. However this doesn't mean that their fate is determined, Boromir doesn't have to die at Amon Hen, and Aragorn doesn't have to survive to become King. The outcome will change the events significantly. If you intend to attempt to kill a character, ensure that a member of the Unsung Heroes Staff is notificated as well as the opposing side, you cannot force them to their death unless circumstance dictates otherwise. Situations that can be forced: Gandalf is attacked by Cave Troll in Moria but refuses to accept death, the death rule here must be enforced. Situations you cannot force: Gandalf has been attacked by Mordor, without him being in the thread. The author meta-games his death, without him present. The death of characters, depends entirely upon circumstance, and plot line significance. There will be death, but don't exploit that. Don't exploit things out of character or in character. It also applies to the other worlds we Roleplay in. Separating IC and OOC You are not your character. Players should understand that they are roleplaying something potentially negative, and avoid that kind of roleplay with people you don't know well. In-character drama should not be brought out-of-character, and vice versa. Just because another player plays a particularly volatile character that harmed you in some way doesn't mean they are jerks. Don't take roleplay personally. Post Length and Post Rotation Post Length To ensure consistency and quality of the roleplay here at Unsung Heroes, as well as avoiding the flooding of threads with short posts, I am setting a rule requiring each and every post that is made to be at least two good paragraphs (each paragraph consisting of 8 to 10 solid sentences). I don't feel that this is too much writing to ask, so please try to abide by these rules from now on! Post Rotation To ensure roleplaying threads move in a logical, orderly posts, please try your best to keep a consistent posting order as best you can, which can be established by the order members post in in each individual thread. For example: : If Alistair were to post first, Aeden second, Kuren third, and Tal fourth, then to preserve posting order, it would continue in that rotation throughout the thread. Others are still welcome to join the thread (unless it is a closed topic) but once they do, try to include them in that post rotation as well. For example: : If after Alistair>Aeden>Kuren>Tal posted for a number of posts, but Ky'Rell decided to join the thread after Kuren's most recent post, try to keep the new order as Alistair>Aeden>Kuren>Ky'Rell>Tal. I know that this can be a hard rule to manage in some threads, especially with a great number of people taking place, but to at least be conscious of the post rotation will help greatly in keeping things orderly and less confusing. That being said, if a member seems to be missing from the boards for a time, unless it is a serious plot thread or they are seriously involved in the thread, it is assumed that the thread may move on without that person. Godmodding No godmodding, metagaming or powergaming. What is Godmodding? Godmodding is a term used in role-playing games to describe two negative behaviours of players. The term comes from "god modes" found in many video games, giving the player invincibility, unlimited lives, money, ammunition, or similar unlimited power. It is frowned upon by members of the game and members of this forum, because it is regarded as a form of cheating. Passive Godmodding Godmodding can occur when a player describes an event or a series of events his or her character has taken against another character or interactive object, most often with the purpose of rescinding negative effects previously encountered or granting some other effect inconsistent with an objective view of the narrative. For example, a character may be afflicted with a disease only curable by rare ingredients, yet another character is "lucky" enough to find these ingredients in ten minutes. Godmodding is thus often used like a "Get Out of Jail Free card" when things don't go the way a player wants, rather than working with previously unfolded events. It is also used to describe the act of creating or playing with an invincible character or using "perfect" equipment (such as unbreakable armour), or possessing limitless power, etc. Some players will create a brand new character, and that character is automatically gifted with skills, and nearly impossible to take on right from the start. In many cases, this happens when a newer character goes against an established one: the newer player may roleplay his or her character as if it were equal in power and rank to the more experienced one. Active Godmodding Godmodding can also refer to the case where a player definitively describes the outcome of their own actions against another character or interactive object. For example, if player A states, "A strikes B and B takes damage", they could be considered to be godmodding. Another example of this might be where a character is facing multiple enemies, and they redirect one foe's attack onto another. For example, Player A states, "B misses A completely, and strikes C instead." Similarly, controlling characters that belong to someone else is also a form of godmodding. Player A: Character A throws a punch at Character B. Player B: Character B dodges the attack, grabs Character A and throws him out of a stained glass window. Character A flies at Character B, who warps behind him and slashes Character A in the back. Unusually, this version of godmodding is encouraged in the d20 system game WWE: Know Your Role; while players will select a professional wrestling maneuver to use on an opponent, the entire sequence is dictated by the winner; the above scenario would be accepted (assuming a slash in the back were an appropriate maneuver). The game itself recommends that players be reasonable in this, as the player who decides on the sequence is determined by die rolls in the game. Powermodding And/Or Autoing Godmodding can be sub-divided into two similar categories commonly found within different areas of Play-By-Post Role-playing Games, which usually revolve around areas of external roleplay as in such diverse sites that range from Myspace to Youtube and to IMVU and so on. Although godmodding is often used to describe unfair rules within the realm of role-play, there are proper names for such things. Autoing: The act of making decisions and/or actions for the target of your roleplay. Example: U dye now *kils u an waches blod shot from ur arm*. Acts such as this are highly dishonorable and possibly the worst form of godmodding that can be acted upon. Powermodding: The act of constant regeneration and/or dodging of attacks and actions. This is commonly found in battle-situation role-plays. Classifications such as these are usually only used by the more experienced roleplayers, usually to be only used after a certain level of experienced is reach. Acts such as this are not entirely dishonorable, for they are hard to notice, however this classification usually halts the storyline from advancing any further, making the story both unfair and simply 'not fun.' Example: After being struck by the blade aiming for his jugular 'name of preference' would immediately use his anti-matter shield to regenerate within a matter of seconds. This would repeat throughout the storyline halting it completely.